The Chatrooms
by PASTA300
Summary: Hiya! I'm Pasta300! The chatrooms is just what the name says! It's a chatroom for various anime! Going from Shojo to Shounen from Romance to Action and whatever else you can think of that's in between! I'm the host of the chatrooms and you'll get to see how different anime characters interact with each other and even how I interact with them! Hope you enjoy! WARNING: Spoilers
1. Chatroom 1

**Me: **Hiya! Hiya! Welcome, welcome! Wassup Wassup?! My name's Pasta300!

**Maka: **Stop imitating Lord Death, You're really bad at it.

**Me: **Yeesh don't be so uptight bookworm.

**Maka: **Um …. You like books too.

**Soul: **Pasta300 is right Maka. Try to be cool, like me.

**Sanji: **You? Cool? Please, I'm way cooler than you.

**Soul: **Who's eyebrows over there? (scowl)

**Me: **Let me get to that! Like I said earlier, I'm Pasta300. My name is based off of Italy's obsession over pasta in Hetalia. So anyway, I'm here today with characters from many different anime/manga, joining me today will be Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Chopper and Usopp from One Piece, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy from Fairy Tail, Naruto from Naruto Shippuden, and Soul and Maka from Soul Eater. Sadly the Bleach characters will not be joining us today.

**Naruto: **Why? I like Ichigo.

**Me: **Well I don't.

**Nami: **Is that any reason to not invite them?

**Me: **Yes. Moving right along, so Strawhat pirates, Team Natsu, how do you feel about it when people try to say which one is better, Fairy Tail or One piece?

**Lucy: **It's not fair at all.

**Natsu: **Yeah! I'm strong and awesome just like them!

**Zoro: **I don't think about it. Let people think what they want.

**Gray: **That's easy for you to say since more people like One Piece better than us.

**Chopper: **Well, if you ask me, I like Fairy Tail!

**Happy: **Aye!

**Me: **What about Luffy?

**Luffy: **Well, I don't like comparing an anime/manga with each other but comparing people is a different matter. Natsu is a formidable opponent but I'm still stronger.

**Natsu: **Oh, please. I could kick your ass rubberman! Bring it!

**Luffy: **I'm still stronger~!

**Natsu: **Oh, really? Well, then take this-

**Me: **No fighting in the chatrooms!

**Natsu: **Maaan!

**Ed: **Chatrooms? Is that what this is called now**?**

**Me: **Yep! J

**Naruto: **I remember when you were little and you'd drawn the chatrooms in manga form. I was the main character along with Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon from Sailor moon, and Train Heartnet from Black Cat.

**Natsu: **You never drew me there!

**Luffy: **Or me!

**Ed: **Or me!

**Maka: **She drew us though! J

**Lucy: **Yep, she even drew me, Natsu! J

**Gray: **Don't brag about it. See look he's growling at you, Lucy.

**Maka: **Speaking of Train, why didn't you invite him?

**Me: **Oh, I did but he wanted to catch another bounty.

**Happy: **Anyway, getting back to your question, what do you think about it Pasta300?

**Me: **Well, I …. You see ….. At first Fairy Tail was better but then I started rewatching some of my One Piece boxsets that I have at home and I got hooked and …. Natsu, lucy, Gray, Happy …... I've gone over to the darkside.

**Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray: **NOOOOOOOO!

**Me: **It's true but you'll always be in my heart.

**Lucy: **Come on Pasta300 you can resist it!

**Natsu: **Yeah, resist the darkside Pasta300!

**Nami: **Um … why are we the darkside?

**Ussop: **And why're you acting dramatic?

**Sanji: **If anyone's the darkside it's them!

**Soul: **Hey, don't point your finger at me, eyebrows.

**Naruto: **Well, it makes sense. Your principle is the grim reaper.

**Maka: **Well at least Lord Death is good!

**Naruto: **Or is he? Duh … duh … duh …

**Maka: **(slap)

**Naruto: **Ow!

**Winry: **The one thing that freaks me out is that Kisshin guy in your anime!

**Alphonse: **Yeah, he's even freakier than the Hummunculi.

**Me: **Yeah. Your show is pretty creepy Maka, Soul. But what really creeped me out was when Medusa got revised and she took control of that little girl named Rachel's body! My dad was listening in on it a while back and he was like, "What the heck. That's creepy." And I was like, "I know right." And then he was like, "Yeah I know right?" and he was trying to imitate me. He didn't even sound like me. He's just making fun of me because I always say, 'I know right?'.

**Crickets: **~~~~~~~

**Zoro: **Wow …. That was a lot of information that nobody really cares about.

**Me: **Shut up Baka Bushido!

**Zoro: **Whatever. I'm gonna go to sleep.

**Usopp, Sanji: **Don't go to sleep!

**Me: **I don't care but anyway I have a question for you all. How do you feel when fans, particularly fangirls, pair you up with other characters?

**Gray: **It's stupid. (Juvia's face pops into his head).

**Lucy: **I hate it. I don't like people pairing me up with someone I don't like.

**Natsu: **Oh, come on Luce, Ice Stripper, it's fine!

**Happy: **Aye!

**Usopp: **I guess it is.

**Edward: **I really don't care. (blush)

**Winry: **Neither do I. (blush)

**Happy: **The liiiikee each other!

**Ed, Winry: **Shutup!

**Me: **Lucy, don't worry about it. Besides you can count on me! I'll match you up with the right person!

**Lucy: **Okay, then who is this person?

**Me: **Isn't that obvious? Natsu!

**Lucy: **What?!

**Me: **My match making skills never fail me. You and Natsu were meant for each other!

**Lucy: **Shut up! No way in hell that's happening!

**Happy: **You liiiiiiikee him ….

**Naruto: **Ha! Natsu she likes you!

**Natsu: **She didn't say that directly don't make assumptions. (frown)

**Lucy: **Shut up stupid cat and idiot ninja! Besides, Lisanna is meant for him!

**Me: **No she isn't. Stop denying my match making abilities. I'm not the only one who agrees with this Lucy.

**Lucy: **Huh?!

**Me: **Yep! I go on whenever I can and I read a bunch of stories about you and Natsu hooking up. They are so wonderful! There are really good writers who write those stories as well. I read one when this one little boy was attached to you and he secretly tortured the guys in the guild behind you and the other girls' backs and Natsu was jealous!

**Lucy: **What?!

**Gray: **I can see something like that happening.

**Me: **Also there was one when you and Natsu finally confessed and you two did #$% and also #$% not to mention #$%.

**Everyone: **What the-!  
**Alphonse: **Naruto, you're nose!

**Naruto: **(nose bleed)

**Maka: **Pasta300 language! Language!

**Me: **Sorry.

**Winry: **Look what you just did! You made Lucy faint!

**Natsu: **Oi! Luce you alright?!

**Me: **I said sorry! L

**Lucy: **Don't worry. I'm getting up …..

**Maka: **Yeah whatever! But if your match making skills are that great then who will I end up with?!

**Me: **Soul.

**Maka and Soul: **Wha-?!

**Me: **Don't judge the matchmaker!

**Naruto: **Oo! Do me! Do me!

**Me: **I hope you know you're gonna have to clean up all that blood later…

**Naruto: **Yeah sure but please just do me!

**Me: **Fine.

**Naruto: **Tell me!

**Me: **You're undecided.

**Naruto: **What?!

**Nami: **If you're so great, who is Luffy going to end up with. He's way to dense to even end up with anyone anyway.

**Me: **Yo, Luffy, listen, I'm going to tell you the girl of your dreams.

**Luffy: **I don't dream about girls though. I dream about meat! And wait a second, even if a did dream about a girl how would you know who I dreamed of? OOOO! Are you a sorcerer?!

**Me: **No, nothing like that. But anyway, when I say girl of your dreams I mean the girl who you're destined to be with. Like someone you'll stay with for the rest of your life; someone you love.

**Luffy: **Well, I know I love Ace and my nakama a lot so …. Tell me anyway!

**Me: **Nami

**Name: **What?! (slap)

**Luffy: **Why'd you hit me?!

**Sanji: **Not my Nami-sawn!

**Soul: **Ha! For some reason I saw that coming.

**Alphonse: **So did I. It reminds me of my brother and Winry.

**Ed and Winry: **(Blush)

**Maka: **That's so cute.

**Lucy: **Don't worry Nami, you and I share the same pain.

**Naruto: **(crying) Oh, yeah?! Mine is worse! I'm undecided! And I was so hoping it would be Sakura ….

**Ussop: **In your dreams. I on the other hand always knew that luffy and Nami had some sort of connection.

**Me: **Hehehe

**Nami: **Pasta300 stop! You're just like all the other fangirls out there!

**Me: **Maybe so but**_ I_** look at the details.

**Gray: **Yeah right. Says the girl who likes ZoroxRobin.

**Zoro: **(wakes up) What the-?!

**Me: **No one but my sister should know that!

**Lucy: **How could someone who looks at the details like that couple?

**Me: **Because! Zoro didn't trust Robin when she first joined the crew at first and everyone knows that opposites attract!

**Zoro: **Crazy woman.

**Me: **Watch it Baka Bushido. Just let me have my fantasies okay?

**Usopp: **Pasta300, I think you're my new best friend.

**Me: **Well at least someone agrees with me. Putting that stupid argument aside-

**Everyone: **you brought it up though!

**Me: **Don't interrupt me! Like I was saying, Naruto I have a question for you.

**Naruto: **What is it?

**Me: **How did you feel when you had no idea who Obito was during your fight against …. Well … Obito?

**Naruto: **I found out you know.

**Me: **Huh? When? How?

**Naruto: **I read over some of Kishimoto sensei's latest chapters and I found out that Obito was a teammate of Kakashi sensei's back in the day.

**Me: **But then you already know what will happen when in the actual manga someone tells you who is Obito is and you'll already know? Fans will wonder how you already know.

**Naruto: **I'll just act dumbfounded.

**Crickets: **~~~~~~~

**Me: **Cheater.

**Train: **Yo guys!

**Lucy: **Train! You made it!

**Luffy: **Hey are you strong?

**Me: **That was a very random question.

**Train: **Hell yeah, but I know I'm not as strong as you.

**Maka: **You see Luffy, train is a gunman. He fights with his trusty gun, Hades, and he moves like a cat.

**Naruto: **That's why he is called by his cool nickname, The Black Cat. Also, he used to be an assassin before he became a bounty hunter AKA sweeper so yeah, he's pretty good.

**Lucy: **Following what Naruto said, he became an assassin at a young age. He's extremely talented.

**Ed: **Wow, you guys know a lot about him considering you're not …. Him.

**Train: **They do don't they. Well, whatever, I want something to eat!

**Luffy: **So do I!

**Naruto: **Me too!

**Natsu: **I want yummy yummy food!

**Me: **Well okay, I can pop some popcorn and get some snacks out because I am too tired to type anything else. Also, I want to watch Avengers.

**Usopp: **Ooo! Is it a good movie?

**Me: **Heck yeah! I've seen it seven times!

**Maka: **Then it must be good.

**Me: **You bet. So I'm going to watch Avengers now. Come watch it with me guys! (walk away)

**Nami: **Um … Pasta300 aren't you forgetting something?

**Me: **Am I? Oh yeah I forgot. To all of the viewers, 'in the name of the moon I shall punish you!'

**Nami: **Come on act serious!

**Me: **Fine. Thanks for reading this boring and lame yet really weird Chatrooms chapter. See you next time. Oh, and by the way, the next one will be about Milk wars! Who will win? Train or Ed?

**Ed and Train: **Milk wars?!

**Ed: **Ugh! I hate milk!

**Train: **I love milk!

**Me: **Exactly! Well see you next time!:)


	2. Chatroom 2

**Me**: Hiya, everybody! It's obviously me, Pasta300! Today, I'm here with Sailor Moon who's real name is Serena! I'm also here with Train Heartnet from Black Cat, Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto from Naruto Shippuden, Zoro from One Piece, Maka Albarn from Soul Eater, and Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket! :)

**Naruto: **You talk so much in the first paragraph!

**Me: **Not **_that_**much.

**Naruto**: Do you not see that big paragraph?!

**Me:** Um, it's not big at all.

**Serena:** He's just exaggerating since he doesn't read much and is not used to paragraphs in general.

**Ed:** Well neither are you.

**Serena**: SHHH! I'm trying to look good and make a good impression!

**Me:** Well enough of those idiots-

**Serena and Naruto:** Hey!

**Me:** Don't interrupt me! So anyway, I was at school today and I was director of the LIVE broadcast that my class puts on for the school and it was perfect! It was absolutely perfect! My teacher even praised me! Also since nobody ever smiles at the camera, I made up a motto and it is, "SMILE! - is stupid."

**Maka:** No offense but nobody cares Pasta300.

**Train:** And who's -?

**Me:** Some guy I like to pick on in school. OOOO! I just found a topic to talk about! Who knows what Psyren is? Viewers if you know then review what it is after the chapter, please!

**Ed:** That's not a topic.

**Me:** No but this is. I like Roy Mustang, how about you?

**Ed:** Are you asking me that to piss me off?

**Me:** Yes, yes I am.

**Train:** Mustang? I always thought his name was funny.

**Serena:** You met him?

**Train:** Yeah! Don't you remember? In this one story that Pasta300 made up in her head about me, and some other buddies crossed over to the FMA world. I at first thought his name was Mustard but I finally realized it was Mustang.

**Maka:** I was there too, wasn't I?

**Me:** If I remember what I thought about correctly.

**Tohru:** You should actually post that story.

**Me:** I will … someday. Hey! Speaking of which I forgot you were here Tohru! To all the viewers who don't know much about Tohru she is the nicest person you will ever hear about or see in a manga. She's from the manga/anime Fruits Basket and, yeah, it's shojo. I love that manga so much ….

**Tohru:** Oh no, you give me too much credit. I'm not that nice.

**Me:** Told you she was nice.

**Tohru:** Oh, no you really don't-

**Serena:** I suddenly feel like we're missing something else.

**Me:** Zoro is a sleep in the corner.

**Maka:** Oh, yeah! I forgot he was here too!

**Serena:** No, I still feel like I'm forgetting something.

**Train:** Do you think there's a ghost in here?

**Tohru:** A GHOST?!

**Naruto:** Are you serious? A-A ghost?!

**Me:** Calm down there are no ghosts in here.

**Tohru:** A-Are you sure?

**Me:** Yep! There's nothing to worry about!

**Tohru:** O-O-Oka-k-kay.

**Maka: **Hey, pasta300, what's that in your hand?

**Me: **Oh, Chocolate milk. It's organic. (smile)

**Train: **Do you have regular milk?

**Me: **Oh, yeah you like milk don't you Train?

**Ed: **Ugh! How could you like milk! It's disgusting.

**Train:** Don't be like that. Besides it's good for you.

**Ed: **I don't care if it's good for me! I hate it!

**Train: **You need to drink milk because if you don't you'll stay short forever.

**Ed: **Who are you calling shorter than a baby midget?! (kick)

**Train:** Hey! Why'd you kick me?!

**Naruto: **Did you forget? He hates to be called short.

**Train:** I forgot! Aw, hell, who cares! Shorty, shorty, shorty, shorty, shorty! Ha! Take that! Shorty!

**Ed:** Don't call me short! (attacks)

**Train: **Shorty Shorty Shorty Shorty (attacks back)

**Ed:** Shut up! I'm not short you milk loving bastard! (hits)

**Naruto: **Yeah, Train, he's not short, he's fun sized!

**Ed: **(Kicks Naruto)

**Naruto:** Hey! (gets mixed in fight)

**Tohru: **Oh, no Pasta300 they're fighting! What do we do what do we do what do we dooooooo?!

**Serena:** Guys you should all calm down! Look, you made Tohru faint.

**Train, Naruto, and Ed:** Shut up!

**Serena: **Hey! No one tells me to shut up!

**Ed:** Yeah whatever!

**Me: **Listen for once to Serena you milk hating shorty!

**Ed: **(throws shoe)

**Me: **Ow! Hey, you're not supposed to attack a girl! Especially with a shoe!

**Serena:** Yeah!

**Maka:** (opens book) Guys listen, you need to shut up! I'm trying to read!

**Naruto:** Not yet Maka!

**Train:** Yeah! Not until I beat the crap out of this shorty!

**Ed:** Not if I beat the crap out of you first!

**Maka:** You idiots! Ed, just except that you're a midget and move on with your life already!

**Ed:** Who are you calling shorter than teacup poodle?! (attacks)

**Maka:** Maaaakaaaaa ….CHOP!

**Ed:** Ow! It hurts! It hurts! What the heck Maka?!

**Maka:** Now shaddup! (scowl)

**Ed, Naruto, Train, Me:** (gulp) Yes ma'am…..

**Train:** This wouldn't have happened if somebody wasn't being to overdramatic just about being called short.

**Ed:** You should've remembered that I hate being called it so it's your damn fault.

**Train:** No it isn't! It's Naruto's fault for getting mixed up in our fight making us louder.

**Naruto:** What?! Me?! No it isn't! It's …. It's …. It's Pasta300's fault! She's the one who brought us all here anyway!

**Serena:** For once I actually agree with Naruto.

**Me:** Don't blame this on me!

**Maka:** Did you guys not hear what just I said?!

**Serena:** Maka, you need a chill pill too.

**Maka:****_ I_** need a chill pill? You need a chill pill!

**Serena:** Why?

**Maka:** Because you're always doing stupid and annoying things that get on my nerve, that's why!

**Serena:** Why I oughtta-

**Ed:** Train I still think it's all your fault.

**Train:** Oh, save it midget.

**Naruto:** Dudes stop going at each other.

**Train:** Naruto, you have no right to judge.  
**Naruto:** Hey!

**Me:** Um, guys stop blaming each other.

**Maka:** Yeah, because we shouldn't be blaming each other. We should be blaming you!

**Everyone:** (yelling)

**Zoro:** HEY!

**Criskets:** ~~~~~~~~

**Zoro:** What's it take for a guy to have a nap around here?!

**Everyone:** Where sorry Mr. Baka Bushido.

**Zoro:** I'm not a baka!

**Everyone:** Sorry Mr. Idiot Bushido.

**Zoro:** that's the same thing! (unsheathes sword)

**Everyone:** (gulp)

**Zoro:** Now listen up. I was trying to take a good nap but you guys kept making loud noises. I'm already pissed I had to come here in the first place. I could be sleeping on my own ship with my crewmates but no, I was generous enough to come to this stupid place. (Scowl) So next time you start fighting …. I'll make sure you never get to do it again ….

**Everyone:** umm …. We're sorry Mr. Baka Bushido, sir.

**Zoro:** Don't call me that!

**Everyone:** We're sorry Mr. Bushido, sir! (Gulp)

**Zoro:** Well, whatever, I'm going to take another nap. (walks off)

**Crickets:** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Naruto:** Zoro's scary when he's sleepy ….

**Ed:** Yeah, I know ….

**Train:** Does anyone want to end this chatrooom right now?

**Me:** S-sure, I'll do it …. M-Maka, c-c-could you pick up Tohru please? S-She passed o-out w-w-while e-e-everyone was f-fighting.

**Maka:** S-sure.

**Me:** W-well that's all folks. That wasn't much of a milk war was it?

**Ed:** More of a war in general.

**Train:** E-Ed … H-hey Ed, let's j-just call it a truce and end at milk is great.

**Ed:** O-ok …. Wait wha-?! Hell no! Milk is disgusting!

**Train:** When will you finally admit defeat that milk is delicious?!

**Ed:** When it's long gone from the world and I won't have to see its face again!

**Train:** Milk doesn't have a face!

**Ed:** Who cares! All I'm trying to say is that I'll never admit defeat!

**Train:** Oh yeah?!

**Ed and Train:** (glare)

**Me:** Shhhh! Before Zoro wakes up again!

**Serena:** Do you want us all to die?!

**Me:** Let's just end this quickly before things get ugly. Well folks, that's it! Looks like Zoro won the war. Oh, well! See you next time! Oh and just so you know next time I'll be inviting dead anime characters!

**Naruto:** OOoo! Will Itachi be there?  
**Me:** I don't know. You'll find out next time! See ya!


	3. Chatroom 3

**Me:** Aloha! I'm Pasta300! Today in the chatrooms joining me are Saya from Black Cat, Kushina Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha from Naruto, Nia from Gurren Lagann, Trisha Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist and Brotherhood, Kyoko Honda from Fruits Basket, Portgas Ace from One Piece, and Mavis from Fairy Tail. I really wanted to invite Sabo but the thing was I didn't technically know if he was truly dead. There is some suspicion about him not being dead but you can never tell.

**Trisha:** Thanks for inviting us, Pasta300.

**Me:** You're welcome.

**Ace:** So everyone in here is dead?

**Me:** Yep.

**Ace:** Except for you?

**Me:** Except for me.

**Crickets:** ~~~~~

**Kushina:** Hello, Itachi. You are Itachi right?

**Itachi:** (nod)

**Kushina:** It has been so long. I remember when you were just a little boy … who didn't have blood stained hands. How was Naruto the last time you saw him?

**Itachi:** Good.

**Nia:** Are your hands full of blood? I can clean it off for you.

**Saya:** No. that's just a figure of speech. She means that he's killed many people.

**Nia:** Oh. That's too bad.

**Mavis:** Well, things happen.

**Me:** Even though I invited you, Mavis, I didn't think you'd actually come.

**Mavis:** Really? Why?

**Me:** Shouldn't you be rooting for Fairy Tail at the tournament?

**Mavis:** No, it's fine. It's a break.

**Me:** Oh, okay. Also, why is everyone in here so gloomy and annoying?

**Kyoko:** Hey, look who's talking!

**Me:** Oh, Kyoko! You gave me an idea for a question I could ask.

**Kyoko:** huh?

**Me:** Well, do you remember that kid who you used to talk to?

**Kyoko:** …..

**Me:** He had orange hair.

**Kyoko:** ….

**Me:** He would listen to your stories.

**Kyoko:** …

**Me:** Oh, come on he practically knows your whole life story!

**Kyoko:** ….

**Me:** He saw you die.

**Kyoko:** …..

**Me:** Oh, come on! You met the dang boy, talked to him a few times! Then a few years later you saw him after you got hit by a van and you entrusted him to look after Tohru!

**Kyoko:** …. Oh yeah! That kid!

**Mavis:** Does she need a doctor?

**Ace:** Even my memory isn't that bad.

**Everyone:** (stare)

**Ace:** What?

**Me:** Well anyway, I have to explain some things. Tohru and him are now dating.

**Kyoko:** Really?

**Me:** And they eventually become grandparents. Well in the manga they do.

**Kyoko:** Really?

**Trisha:** Oh, isn't that great Kyoko? Your daughter found happiness. I am so happy for you.

**Kyoko:** ….

**Kushina:** Yes that is great! What do you think Kyoko?

**Kyoko:** …..ARGGGGHHH! (flips random table over)

**Everyone:** WHAT THE-?!

**Kyoko:** I entrusted her to him but that didn't mean they were allowed to get married! That sicko! He probably has hurt Tohru in some way! Or maybe he black mailed her to become his just because of how cute and adorably she is! Grrrr! I can't stand this! He doesn't deserve to still live!

**Nia:** Um… Calm down Mrs. Kyoko!

**Kyoko:** I got it! I'll go revive myself, walk among the living and beat the living day lights out of him!

**Saya:** No, Kyoko! You can't do that! (grabs hold of her)

**Trisha:** Please, try to calm down! (grabs hold of her)

**Kyoko:** Let go ladies!

**Me:** Wow….. I haven't seen her this wild since before she and Katsuya had a baby.

**Nia:** (grabs onto Kyoko)

**Kushina:** Pasta300! Help us pull her back! (grabs on as well)

**Me:** Nu uh. You guys can handle that wild one on your own.

**Saya, Nia, Kushina, and Trisha:** Pasta300! (frown)

**Me:** I was just kidding. Geez.

**Some random voice:** Ladies! Ladies! Calm down! You have no need to fear! The great Kamina is here!

**Nia, Me, Kushina, Trisha, Kyoko, and Saya:** (stops what they're doing) Huh?

**Kamina:** Though I may not be the biggest fan of older women like a few of you, I wouldn't mind sharing myself with you all! Aha ha ha ha!

**Kushina, Trisha, Kyoko:** You disgusting Cougar! (Slap!)

**Kamina:** Hey what'd you do that for?!

**Me:** Oh, hey Kamina. I didn't think you'd show.

**Kamina:** Well not only am I a big celebrity in the real world but I'm also a big celebrity in the afterlife as well!

**Nia:** Oh, hello Mr. Kamina.

**Nia:** Hey squirt, how are ya?

**Me:** Wait … You two know each other?

**Kamina:** Yeah, we met in the afterlife.

**Nia:** We talked a lot in the flower bed. He told me a lot about Simon.

**Me:** Flower bed?! (thinking something totally disgusting)

**Nia:** Yeah. The flower beds. They have beautiful daisies there.

**Kamina:** Though if I sit in there too long, I'd probably die from too much pollen. Oh, wait, I'm already dead. Ha!

**Me:** (thinks of the time in Dragon Ball Z when Buu kills all the girls and they go to heaven with that demon guy and they gossiped in a flower bed.) Oh, okay.

**Euphemia:** Oh, don't forget about me! Oof! (trips on dress and falls onto the floor).

**Me:** Euphemia from Code Geass everybody! (acts as if I was the host of a show as awesome as 'The Voice'.)

**Euphemia:** I hope I'm not late. Oh, I'm late aren't I! Oh no!

**Ace:** Naw, its fine. I notice you're a little, no very clumsy though.

**Euphemia:** (frown) Well, well, you-! You-! You have-! You have freckles!

**Ace:** Yeah, I got them from my old man.

**Euphemia:** (frown deepens)

**Kamina:** Um …. I think she meant that as an insult.

**Ace:** Oh … really? I guess I embarrassed her then. Sorry ma'am. (helps Euphemia up)

**Me:** Ace try not to be so …. So ….. So …..So stupid. We must treat all Princesses with respect.

**Ace:** What the-? She's a princess?! You're a princess?! Whoa ….. nice.

**Me:** I know right.

**Kushina:** If I was a princess I would probably be really pampered and stuck up.

**Kamina:** Aren't you already?

**Kushina:** Whadyamean?! (punch)

**Me:** Oh, yeah, Kamina, I forgot to tell you that she's extremely strong.

**Euphemia:** I'm sorry but, may I laugh?

**Me:** Be my guest.

**Euphemia:** (laughes)

**Kamina:** Yeah sure. This is very funny. But listen here lady. (gets up) Just who in the hell do you think I am?!

**Kushina:** Kamina

**Kamina:** Nope.

**Itachi:** Then, that's not your real name?

**Kamina:** ye-…. I mean no. It's my real name.

**Trisha:** But you just said-

**Kamina:** I didn't mean my name.

**Kyoko:** Then what the heck did you mean?

**Mavis:** Yeah, what did you mean?

**Kamina:** I-

**Saya:** You know. You're pretty strange.

**Kamina:** Can I explain myself first? (Irritated)

**Ace:** Then explain yourself already, idiot

**Kamina:** I will. Just let me talk-

**Euphemia:** Wait, did anyone see - Oh I'm sorry, I interrupted didn't I?

**Kamina:** Yes but-

**Euphemia:** I love animals. Oh, did I do it again?

**Kamina:** Hey!

**Euphemia:** ….

**Kamina:** Like I was trying to say was that-

**Euphemia:** I love pasta. Oops. Please go on.

**Kamina:** Would you just-

**Euphemia:** I saw Shirley in heaven as well. I didn't know she would die so soon. I felt really bad.

**Kamina:** Could you-

**Euphemia:** Is that what they call, "the Sharingan"? It looks like a geass in a way.

**Kamina:** Lady, I don't have time-

**Itachi:** Geass and Sharingan are two totally different things.

**Kamina:** Not you to-

**Euphemia:** So which one do you think is stronger?

**Itachi:** Definitely the Sharingan.

**Kamina:** If you two don't-

**Euphemia:** How come?

**Itachi:** You have more advantages and if you are really good at using it, it won't take more than a second to initiate it.

**Kamina:** Could you-

**Euphemia:** That's cool! I wish I had something like that!

**Kamina:** You-

**Euphemia:** If I had one when I was alive, maybe I could've been able to help protect my country … and my family…

**Kamina:** Hey, listen-

**Itachi:** No, that is impossible.

**Euphemia:** I know. (sigh)

**Kamina:** LISTEN TO ME!

**Euphemia: **Oh, I'm sorry! Was I interrupting again?

**Kamina: **You did that on purpose! How dare you insult the mighty Kamina!

**Me: **Euphemia …. You really let yourself go didn't ya?

**Euphemia: **Hmm?

**Me: **It's just I've never seen you be so … rude. It's like an inner Sakura Haruno but … it's Euphemia …

**Euphemia: **I guess. I feel refreshed for sure.

**Kamina: **Are you guys ignoring me again?

**Euphemia: **Yep.

**Kamina: **I always said never give up in a battle but this is a different occasion. I give up …..

**Me: **Ignoring ….. that guy …. Let's all welcome someone else …. Genkai!

**Genkai: **Hi.

**Me: **She's from Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Genkai: **Yes, I am. Where's the tea?

**Me: **(points) Over there.

**Genkai: **Okay. (Walks to random kitchen).

**Saya: **Why'd you invite an old lady?

**Me: **In all honesty, I didn't. My sister did. She was like, "Since you're inviting dead people, put Genkai on the list", and I was like, "Why?", and she replied with, "I want some Yu Yu Hakusho Characters there", so dada …. She's here.

**Itachi:** I have a question. How come you didn't invite anymore dead people?

**Me:** Well I was going to invite Holy Roman Empire from Hetalia but I couldn't find it. Very suspicious. Wait! C-Could it be that- Is it true- No way! Could it be that the Holy Roman Empire is actually … GERMANY?!

**Saya:** Naw, that's just your imagination

**Me:** Crap. I was hoping for a plot twist.

**Trisha:** Why didn't you just invite Maes Hughes?

**Me:** OMG! I TOTALLY FORGOT! Forgive me Hughes! Forgive me! (shouts dramatically)

**Nia:** Who is Maes Hughes?

**Me:** A guy who worked for the military in Fullmetal Alchemist. He got killed and when I saw it I cried for … about … twenty minutes?

**Some random Voice:** Then it must have been sad … huh? (hiss)

**Me:** Medusa?!

**Medusa:** Don't look so surprised.

**Ace:** Whoa. You are one creepy woman.

**Kamina:** Yeah. Look at her eyes.

**Me:** Guys! She's a witch from Soul Eater! Don't talk so lightly.

**Medusa:** I didn't come here to kill anyone. In fact I just came to observe you fools.

**Me:** Well, sorry, but I don't think you'll find us amusing.

**Medusa:** Oh, really now. You know-

**Zeref:** Hello.

**Mavis and Me:** Zeref?!

**Zeref:** That is my name, yes.

**Me:** What the heck. I didn't invite either of you. Just stay dead would ya?

**Zeref:** I can't.

**Me:** Why not-wait a second! You're not dead at all! Aren't you still alive?! What the heck are you doing here?!

**Zeref:** Shhhhhh ….

**Kushina:** Pasta300! That was a big spoiler!

**Me:** Oh no! You're right! That was a MAJOR spoiler! I'm so sorry!

**Kyoko:** Girl, calm down. Doesn't your summary of this even say in big letters, 'WARNING: Spoilers'?

**Me:** Oh, yeah! You're right. Never mind.

**Saya:** Hold on a second …. Where'd that Zeref guy go?

**Ace:** He just left out of nowhere.

**Itachi:** Even I didn't see him.

**Kamina:** Sneaky bastard

**Nia:** Is he an alien?

**Me:** Technically he is an alien but in that sense you would be too since you come from a different world.

**Medusa:** I find it amusing how quickly you forgot I was here.

**Me:** Well, Zeref's presence is way more intimidating than yours.

**Medusa:** Really? I find that hard to believe.

**Me:** I mean come on. I hardly know anything about the mysterious guy but I know a lot about you so of course he'd concern me more.

**Medusa:** You know I don't take that as a compliment little girl, right?

**Me:** yeah. But if it makes you feel any better I think you're the coolest witch around in Soul Eater.

**Medusa:** That means a lot, thanks sweety.

**Me:** I can't even tell if you wanted to put sarcasm into that last statement or what.

**Nia:** Well …um… Pasta300… I know you don't want to but this is getting longer than it should. You should end the chatrooms soon.

**Me:** Yeah. It's time for our closing.

**Kamina:** Let the great Kamina do it for you!

**Me:** No thanks.

**Kamina:** No, let me.

**Me:** No.

**Kamina:** Let me

**Me:** No

**Kamina:** Oh, come on!

**Me:** No

**Kushina:** Calm down kid.

**Kamina:** I'm no kid! I'm-

**Kushina:** Don't talk back to me! (slap)

**Kamina:** You're crazy!

**Kyoko:** Yeah! Kushina! Let him feel the thunder!

**Nia:** I don't think this is alright.

**Trisha:** Oh, Pasta300, could you tell Ed and Al that I love them?

**Kyoko:** Yeah. Tell Tohru I said I love her as well.

**Saya:** Tell Train I said hi, okay!

**Ace:** Tell Luffy that his big bro Ace said to never lose his path.

**Kushina:** Tell Naruto I love him too.

**Euphemia:** Well, if you ever see Lelouch tell him I don't blame him.

**Nia:** Tell Simon that I love him very much please.

**Kamina:** Tell him that I said not to forget me.

**Medusa:** Tell the DWMA that I'll be back to get revenge.

**Mavis:** Oh please. You can't be revived so easily

**Medusa:** Whatever.

**Itachi:** Hmmm….

**Me:** Don't worry Itachi. I'll tell Sasuke.

**Everyone:** You understood him?!

**Genkai:** I'm back and that was terrible tea. What's with youngsters and tea these days.

**Me:** I'll ignore what you just said. Well I know this chapter was very crappy but whatever the case, I'm glad you got to read it.

**Kyoko:** I can't believe you just called the chatroom I'm in crappy!

**Kamina:** No chatroom is crappy if I'm there!

**Me:** …..Whatever you say.

**Kamina:** Was that sarcasm?

**Me:** …. No

**Kamina:** Yes it was! You were being sarcastic weren't you?!

**Me:** …. Suck it Losers! Ahahahaha!

**Kushina:** What the?

**Euphemia:** Did she decide to change into Prussia from Hetalia?

**Mavis:** You're really random you know that?

**Medusa:** And weird.

**Me:** Yeah, I'm awesome but you know that. Now let my awesomeness end the stinkin chapter! Auf Wiedersehen!

**Saya:** What does that mean?

**Me:** Good bye. Now good bye!


	4. Chatroom 4

**Tips for this Chatroom:**

**America's (from hetalia) glasses represent the state of Texas in the Unites States. **

**This chapter will contain mention of many English dub voice actors**

* * *

**Me:** Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one receiving judgment today, you alone …

**Crickets:** ~~~

**Ed:** (whispers) Why is she talking to me like that?

**Italy:** I don't know, Ve~!

**Ed:** What the- Who are you?!

**Italy:** My name? Well, you see, Ve~ I'm –

**Ed:** Wait, that voice! Could it be …? Ling is that you?

**Haruhi:** Who the hell is Ling?

**Italy:** My name isn't Ling!

**Ed:** You can't lie to me you bastard. I know it's you!

**Italy:** Wha?! I'm not Ling! I'm not any sort of Ling! I'm no bastard either, ve~! I'm a pasta loving Italian who, for some reason after all this time he's spent with girls, still has his virginity!

**Maka:** Italy, relax.

**Ed:** Wait, so he's not Ling? How do you know for sure?

**Maka:** Because he doesn't have long hair, because his hair isn't black, because he's taller than Ling, and because … He's not Ling."

**Ed:** But I could've sworn … his eyes aren't open like Ling's. But then again he sounds a little too much like a girl to be Ling. Never mind, sorry pal.

**Italy:** No problem!

**America:** Yo, Italy! What's up~?

**Italy:** Oh, it's America!

**America:** Yeah, you're pretty mad that I'm not Germany right? Yeah I know you are. So … Hey Maka!

**Maka:** Hey to yourself.

**America:** Man, the only person in here who actually lives in the U.S. can't seem to handle my Americanis.

**Haruhi:** You're what?

**America:** My Americanese.

**Lucy:** That's not what you said before.

**America:** Yes it is.

**Lucy:** No … it isn't.

**America:** Yes it is. Man, you chicks need to get your brains checked.

**Lucy:** (Growl) I have a very smart brain thank you very much.

**Ed:** Aha! I know why this Italy character sounds like Ling!

**Italy:** Ve~?

**Ed:** It's because you have the same English dub voice actor. Todd Haberkorn right?

**Italy:** Shrug

**Maka:** Todd Haberkorn is also Death the Kid in my English dub.

**Lucy:** He's also Natsu in the Fairy Tail dub.

**Haruhi:** He's not in my anime but I do know that he's a Hitachin twin in that Ouran anime.

**America:** Hey! Let's get a party started up in here! Where's the hamburgers?!

**Zoro:** Wait!

**Everyone:** Huh?

**Zoro:** I hear something …

**Luffy:** What is it Zoro? Is it meat?

**Haruhi:** I swear Shounen boys and their obsession over meat …

**Zoro:** It's not meat, meat for brains.

**Maka:** then what is it?

**America:** Oohh! A mystery!

**Zoro:** There it is again!

**Everyone:** …

**Ed:** I don't hear a strange noise … well maybe except for Pasta300 over there doing bad impersonations of characters from my anime.

**Everyone:** (glances at pasta300)

**Me:** Humans must pay a steep price for their arrogance.

**Everyone:** …

**Me:** I promised I'd get our bodies back!

**Everyone:** …

**Me:** Who killed Hughes?

**Everyone:** …

**Me:** I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!

**Haruhi:** Hey! That's not FMA Brotherhood!

**Luffy:** Wow, she sounds just like me!

**Maka and Lucy:** Are you serious?

**Maka:** You know, Ed, you're voice actor is also in America's and Italy's anime.

**Ed and America:** Really?!

**Maka:** Yeah, Greece has the same voice actor as Ed.

**Italy:** Greece?!

**America:** But he doesn't sound like Greece!

**Zoro:** I think I hear it again …

**Lucy:** Well yeah, if you're not paying attention enough. Listen to this. (pulls out voice recorder and plays Greece's, 'I like cats' line.)

**Italy:** Hey it's Greece!

**Lucy:** Now watch me play it slowly. (plays it in slow mo..)

**Ed:** Hey! It's me!

**Haruhi:** I swear Voice actors and their mysterious way to make their voices sound weird … I mean seriously! My voice actor had the voice of Konata from Lucky Star and we sound nothing a like! Why if I were real I'd show that voice actor who's boss!

**Maka:** But then again, Vic Mignogna, Ed and Greece's voice actor, doesn't change his voice as much as others do.

**Me:** … Wait …. Did somebody just say … Vic Mignogna …?

**Everyone:** …

**Me:** OMG! You did didn't you~! I love Vic Mignogna! He's my favorite voice actor! Well one of them, anyway. He did Tamaki, Ed, Zero, Broly, Ikkaku, Dark Mousy, Kurz Weber, Yoshimori, Fai, and he was-

**Maka:** And he was my stupid idiot of a father.

**Italy:** Oh, that's so mean to say!

**Lucy:** Not necessarily. We all have daddy problems, I did …

**Ed:** Ha! I would say I did too but I never really acknowledged that man as my father!

**Me:** Harsh! But anyway, did you hear? Vic is also Obito in Naruto Shippuden! I saw the episodes about Kakashi's past with Rin, Minato, and Obito and once Obito spoke I freaked out. Apparently Vic was also a main pokemon in one of Pokemon's latest movies.

**Haruhi:** Pokemon? Seriously? That thing is for kids! Ba hum bug!

**Me:** Someone's turning into a Scrouge near Christmas.

**Luffy:** OOO! Who's my voice actor?

**Me:** Colleen Clinkenbeard.

**Luffy:** Man, he must be epic to be able to voice act me!

**Me:** It's a girl.

**Luffy:** …

**Zoro:** Ha! I've never seen Luffy so speechless!

**Me:** Ed, did you know that Zoro's voice actor was the voice actor for Alex Louis Armstrong, as well?

**Zoro:** (frozen) …

**Ed:** Major Armstrong?

**Me:** Yep. You know who that is too, don't you Zoro?

**Zoro:** … You love to dance on my parade don't you?

**Me:** I love to dance on everyone's parade so don't worry, you're not my only target.

**Maka:** Aside from that, Christopher Sabat, Zoro's voice actor, was also your grandpa Rome's voice actor, Italy.

**Italy:** Grandpa Rome?! That's so cool, ve~!

**America:** Hey, Pasta300! I can't find the hamburgers!

**Zoro:** I hear that noise again!

**Haruhi:** There is no strange noise, Zoro.

**America:** Yeah, Zoro!

**Zoro:** I still hear it. That noise makes me want to punch something!

**Luffy:** I still think it's meat.

**America:** It could be hamburgers.

**Zoro:** I hear it!

**Lucy:** Well if you're talking about meat, it could be hotdog.

**Ed:** Or fish.

**Maka:** Now you guys are just being unreasonably stupid. That's not the sound.

**Haruhi:** Yeah, everyone knows Fish isn't meat.

**Maka:** That's not what I meant …

**Ed:** Then what is it then?

**Haruhi:** Seafood!

**Me:** Whatever guys … it could be sloppy joe.

**Everyone:** Ugh …

**America:** I still think it's hamburgers.

**Zoro:** There it is again.

**Me:** Or it could be-

**Italy:** Or it's pasta!

**Everyone:** …

**Italy:** What? I like Pasta …

* * *

**America:** Yo! I'm America! I just took over Pasta300's chatrooms for the time being to be incredibly annoying and obnoxious! Today with me are, Luffy from One Piece, Haruhi from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Lucy from Fairy Tail, Maka from Soul Eater, Edward from FMA and brotherhood, and Italy from Hetalia! Pasta300 and Zoro are locked in that closet over there so they won't get in the way.

I have one question for Italy:

Why do you have a crush on Germany? Isn't that yaoi?

**Italy:** What?! I don't have a crush on Germany! It's not like that!

**America:** Sure it is pal! But the question is why, is it like that!

**Italy:** Ve~ Stop with all the pressuring and the lights! I can't take it, ve~! Please!

**America:** … I'll take that as a, "I like Germany because I like harsh men who like to torture me. Another reason is because he's the reincarnation of Holy roman empire! My true love!" (tries to imitate Italy's Italian accent).

**Italy:** Ahh! That's embarrassing! Don't tell everyone that!

**America:** Well anyway dudes! Next I have a question for … Maka Albarn:

Maka, have you ever thought of your teammates in a romantic way?

**Maka:** W-what?!

**America:** you heard me. Now spill the beans girlfriend!

**Maka:** I think you're mistaken! I don't think of my teammates in a romantic way!

**America:** But I didn't say _that_ you did, I said _have_ you.

**Maka:** That's dirty, America!

**America:** Well sometimes a hero has to fight dirty and still kick ass in the name of justice or in this case, in the name of stupidity!

**Maka:** I'm never going to answer your question!

**Haruhi:** You might as well answer.

**Maka:** No one asked you!

**Lucy:** Just say the most randomest (is that a word?) person you can think of!

**Maka:** Okay!

**America:** I'm waiting …

**Maka:** … Soul!

**Everyone:** …

**America:** So you've thought of Soul in a romantic way? Makes sense since you've been close with him.

**Maka:** I didn't mean that!

**America:** No take backs.

**Maka:** Why I oughta-!

**America:** Luffy, my bro!

**Luffy:** Wait … I'm related to you?

**America:** Nope, but I wish! Any-who! Have you ever thought of having a romantic relationship with Sanji?

**Luffy:** Is this a trick question?

**America:** I hope not.

**Luffy:** No, then.

**America:** How about Zoro?

**Luffy:** No …

**America:** How about Franky?

**Luffy:** No …

**America:** How about Brook?

**Luffy:** … He's dead …

**America:** Hey, he may be a skeleton but it could happen!

**Luffy:** …No …

**Everyone:** … (thinks: What the hell is up with this question?)

**America:** What? I was just trying to find a way to prove to some yoai fans that these kinds of relationships are retarded.

**Crickets:** ~~~

**America:** Haruhi! My sister from another mister!

**Haruhi:** (glares) Don't say that.

**America:** Okay.

**Haruhi:** Now what's the question? I don't want you wasting my time!

**Everyone:** (thinks: What time?)

America: I'm sort of scared to ask you this question.

**Haruhi:** (frowns) Oh, come on. It's not like I'm gonna bite you.

**America:** Okay … Here it is …

**Crickets:** ~~

**America:** The question is:

You seem to have a mental problem. Why is that?

**Crickets:** ~~

**Haruhi:** …. (bites America's hand)

**America:** OWW! You said you wouldn't bite me!

**Haruhi:** I do not have a mental problem, thank you very much!

**America:** Then why did you just bit me? Most people would just pound the guy's face into the pavement and by most people I meant most people in anime.

**Haruhi:** Ha, ha …

**America:** Fine. I have another question:

It's so obvious you have a crush on Kyon but why Kyon of all people? He's so dull.

**Haruhi:** (Pounds America's head into the pavement) You happy now?!

**Lucy:** His glasses are cracked!

**America:** Oh no! You cracked Texas!

**Italy:** Oh no! America! What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!

**Ed:** Chill Italy! We can fix this!

**Italy:** How? With what?

**Ed:** What else?! (pulls out a small bottle).

**Everyone:** … Glue?

**Haruhi:** And not even good glue. He has the kind you get at the Dollar store.

**Italy:** Ve~ Good try though …

**America:** Don't worry … I had a feeling Texas would get flooded by a hurricane someday.

**Maka:** Is that what happened?

**America:** I can stand. Now back to the show!

**Everyone:** (Thinks: Well he got over that quickly)

**America:** Okay, the next question is for Ed-

**Ed:** I swear if you ask me a yoai question about Colonel Mustang I will rip your head off

**America:** What's with all this hatin for Yaoi fans? They're humans too. It's not like they're aliens.

**Everyone:** (Thinks: But weren't you hatin just a second ago?)

**America:** Anyway, it's about your two different shows. Ed:

Which one do you like better: FMA or FMA Brotherhood?

**Ed:** Well I get to beat up Hohenheim more in FMA. But the sad thing is, is that I kill Greed thinking that he killed an innocent Dante ..

**America:** Yeah, that's pretty bad of you.

**Ed:** Shut up! Anyway, in FMA Brotherhood Scar doesn't die. I can't say that's a good thing or it's a bad thing. Also I get to stay in the same world as Winry in Brotherhood.

**America, Italy, Haruhi:** Ed and Winry Sittin in a tree-

**Ed:** Would you guys shut up!

**America:** Fine but you need to hurry up and answer my question. We're wasting time here!

**Everyone:** (Thinks: What time?)

**Ed:** Okay, okay … I think I … like …

**Zoro:** I knew it!

**Everyone:** Huh?

**America:** How did Zoro break out of that closet?!

**Zoro:** It's a closet … without a lock …

**Me:** Sorry it took us awhile to figure that out.

**Zoro:** That doesn't matter now! What matters is that I know what that noise is!

**Everyone:** Huh?

**Zoro:** It's you! (points at America) You're the bastard cook!

**Everyone:** (stares at America) … you're … Sanji?

**America:** Who is … Oh wait I know! How am I a stupid guy who doesn't even notice he has the weirdest eyebrows in the world?

**Zoro:** It's you alright! You have the same voice actor as that idiot!

**America and Everyone:** (GASP!)

**Me:** But they look nothing a like!

**Maka:** Remember voice actors can change their voices.

**Ed:** How could you tell it was that Sanji guy?

**Zoro:** I don't know …

**America:** Awww, Zoro and Sanji sitt-

**Zoro:** Shut up you cooking bastard!

**America:** Did you just call me that eyebrows guy again?!

**Zoro:** What of it?

**America:** … I see … so you wanna fight then?

**Zoro:** like you can touch me.

**Me:** Actually he's stronger than he appears. He's America, one of the super powers of the world.

**Luffy:** Ooo! He's strong?! Then I wanna fight him next!

**Zoro:** Strong? Okay then. Bring it on!

**Lucy:** Oh no, we're in trouble!

**Maka:** You can say that again!

**Some random voice:** Trouble? Fighting? This is where I belong! Isn't that right, Happy?

**Another voice:** Aye!

**Lucy:** Natsu?!

**Natsu:** I'm going to join this fight too!

**Zoro and America:** …

**Luffy:** If he's joining, then I'm joining!

**Italy:** I surrender! (waves white flag in the air)

**Natsu:** All three of you? Alright, bring it!

**To be continued ...**


	5. Chatroom 5

**Here's the continuation of the other chapter!**

**Natsu:** Alright! (makes fire appear) Bring it!

**Zoro:** …

**Natsu:** …

**Luffy:** …

**America:** …

**Zoro:** (unsheathes his swords- two in his hands and one in his mouth- and runs toward America)

**Luffy:** Gum Gum Bazooka!

**Natsu:** Alright! Here it comes! (Sprints towards Luffy)

**Luffy:** (Smacks Natsu making him stumble into the wall)

**Natsu:** Ouch! Hey, you're not half bad!

**Luffy:** I can't say the same for you though! (Strikes at Natsu again)

**Natsu:** (Dodges)

**Zoro:** (Strikes at America)

**America:** (Jumps back in surprise)

**Zoro:** (Strikes again)

**America:** (Dodges it just by an inch)

**Zoro:** I can see you're light on your feet for someone who eats a lot of Hamburgers. (Slashes at America causing America's shirt to rip at his shoulder blades).

**America:** You think so, huh? (dodges the next attack Zoro throws at him)

**Zoro:** Why don't you stop dodging!

**America:** Why don't you start fighting at your fullest! The hero can't defeat someone without a fight!

**Zoro:** (growls) Alright then! I guess I'll use it.

**America:** Use the bathroom?

**Zoro:** No you idiot! (uses Asura and attacks America)

**America:** What the-? Since when did you have nine swords and six arms and three heads … what are you, an octopus? (Stumbles back as Zoro strikes)

**Natsu:** Roar of the fire Dragon! (shoots fire from his mouth)

**Luffy:** Fire uh? (dodges) You remind me of my brother!

**Natsu:** I doubt your brother was a dragon slayer though! (tries to punch Luffy)

**Luffy:** You're a dragon slayer?! (dodges Natsu and strikes him in the stomach) I don't know what that is but it sounds awesome!

**Lucy and Happy:** Natsu!

**Me:** Ugh! You guys are destroying the chatroom!

**Haruhi:** Wow, this is so awesome!

**America:** (tries his hardest to dodge Zoro's attacks but keeps getting cut) Man! This is getting annoying! Why can't you just be (lowers himself and punches Zoro in the stomach) still!

**Zoro:** (stumbles back) How is someone like you able to lay something on me?

**Me:** Well, I didn't tell you but since I invite Shounen boys a lot I decided to make it that their abilities and powers are weaker here so you're weaker than usual. This is so you won't destroy the place but—it didn't work as well as I thought …

**Italy:** What do you mean?

**Me:** Can't you see that Natsu and Luffy are destroying the place!

**Everyone:** (looks at Natsu and Luffy as Luffy crashes into the wall and comes back only to pound Natsu into the ground)

**Maka:** Wow … alright this needs to stop.

**Italy:** B-but how?!

**Ed:** I say we just let them beat each other up.

**Lucy:** No! We need to stop them!

**America:** Aw, is little Lucy worried that her baby Natsu might get hurt badly.

**Lucy:** You-! Nevermind …

**Maka:** Now would've been a good time to have Soul!

**Me:** I could contact him if you want.

**Maka:** Really?

**Me:** Yep.

**Maka:** Do it.

**Me:** One Soul comin right up!

(Five minutes later)

**Soul:** Hey guys! What's with the urgent call?

**Maka:** Soul? Great! We have to stop those two idiots over there!

**Soul:** Which ones?

**Maka:** What do you mean by which ones?

**Soul:** (points at Zoro and America who began fighting again). They're fighting too.

**Maka:** Ugh! Zoro! America! (turns to Soul) We have to stop them!

**Soul:** Why?

**Maka:** Because! They're destroying the place!

**Soul:** Okay. (turns into weapon)

**Maka:** (Grabs Soul) Okay, let's do this! (runs towards Zoro and America fighting).

**Zoro:** (Starts to attack America)

**Maka:** (Jumps in Zoro's way and deflects the attack with Soul)

**Zoro:** Stay out of our fight Woman! I don't like fighting women!

**Maka:** Not a chance! (strikes at Zoro)

**Zoro:** (Deflects it) I said I don't like to fight women, Woman!

**Maka:** (steps back.) Witch Hunter!

**Zoro:** What the-?! What happened to Soul's body?!

**America:** Coolio, dudes! Maka, Maka, she's our girl! If she can't do it I can't either!

**Haruhi:** That didn't rhyme you know!

**America:** Oh, I think it did.

**Ed:** Uh … No it didn't.

**America:** Whatever dudes! Let's go Maka! Let's go!

**Maka:** Shut up, Alfred F. Jones!

**America:** Don't say my real name out loud!

**Maka:** (Swings Soul's body, hurtling it into Zoro)

**Zoro:** (Just barely dodging ducks and reemerges striking Maka slightly across the cheek)

**Maka:** (her cheek's cut starts to bleed)

**Me:** What are you doing?! Blood is not allowed in the Chatroom!

**Maka:** (Wipes away the blood) Its fine Pasta300!

**Zoro:** Tough little girl, aren't you?

**Maka:** You're really good! I'd like to see how Professor Stein would face off against you!

**America:** Franken Stein?

**Maka:** No! Well actually yes. He's a professor at my school. (Soul collides with Zoro's swords)

**Zoro:** (Breaks the collision and his blades resurface from below.)

**Maka:** (Dodges but a part of her shirt is ripped)

**Ed:** Maka!

**Me:** Ed, could you hold off Natsu and Luffy?

**Ed:** And die? No thank you. You can do that yourself.

**Me:** Please!

**Ed:** Fine.

**Me:** Thanks.

**Ed:** (Starts to join Natsu and Luffy's fight) Hey Natsu!

**Natsu:** (Head perks up to see Ed)

**Ed:** (Punches Natsu, making him tumble over into the wall)

**Natsu:** (Slowly gets up) What the hell, man?!

**Ed:** It's your own damn fault.

**Luffy:** SheeSheeSheeShee!

**Ed:** You get a knuckle sandwich too, rubber boy! (Punches Luffy)

**Luffy:** (Stumbles back) Hey … I don't like sandwiches!

**Ed:** I thought you ate everything.

**Luffy:** Well I do when I'm hungry …

**Ed:** But you're always hungry.

**Luffy:** …

**Natsu:** Ha ha! Don't take your eyes off the enemy! (Crashes into Ed)

**Ed:** (Falls to the ground) What the heck?!

**Natsu:** It's your own damn fault, ha ha ha!

**Lucy:** That's really jerky Natsu!

**Natsu:** Wha- Luce!

**Lucy:** I didn't know you were a bully!

**Natsu:** Wait! I'm not a bully! I-

**Ed:** Who was the one who said don't take your eyes off the enemy?! (Attacks Natsu)

**Lucy:** (smirks) That's what you get Natsu.

**Luffy:** Uh-um.

**Lucy:** (turns around)

**Luffy:** (Gently pushes Lucy sideways)

**Lucy:** (stumbles down) Hey!

**Luffy:** Sheesheesheeshee!

**Natsu:** (gets up) Luffy! We may be friends but I won't let you hurt Lucy!

**Ed:** You guys were friends?

**Luffy:** All I did was push her.

**Natsu:** Yeah but Lucy's fragile! One little thing could hurt her!

**Lucy:** Natsu Dragneel, did you just say I'm … I'm … fragile?! I can't believe you!

**Natsu:** No wait-!

**Luffy:** You're wide open! Gum Gum Rocket! (shoots his hand out, holds onto a random pole and lunges at Natsu)

**Ed:** Ha! Serves you right!

**Natsu:** (Strikes at Ed with flames)

**Ed:** (tries to dodge but can't save the end of his red jacket in time) Hey! You just burnt my jacket!

**Maka:** Well Zoro, you certainly don't hold back.

**Zoro:** I told you that you shouldn't interfere and that I don't like fighting women.

**Maka:** Whatever! I gotta finish this! With Genie Hunter!

**Soul:** Alright!

**Me:** Wait! Don't use Genie Hunter! You want to destroy the place?!

**Maka:** Oh, sorry!

**Haruhi:** The place is already torn apart. What's so wrong with making it look slightly worse than it already is?

**Me:** … I really don't know.

**America:** Um guys … Where's Italy?

**Haruhi:** Oh yeah, I haven't seen him.

**Me:** Do you think he's mass producing white flags again?

**America:** Naw, he's probably just hiding in the bathr-

**Italy:** Hey everybody! Here ya go! (Hands Pasta300 something)

**Me:** (grabs it and stares at it) You were Mass producing white flags again, weren't you?

**Maka:** (attacks Zoro again)

**Italy:** You betcha! Now that we have white flags we can all settle down and eat past-

**Zoro:** (attacks back sliding her into Italy)

**Italy:** (falls back along with Maka) Ahh!

**Maka:** (gets up)

**Zoro:** Just stay down. If you move too much your clothes will fall off.

**Maka:** Huh?

**Zoro:** I've cut your clothes at the stitches. Move too much and they'll come off.

**Maka:** Wha-?! You … you PERVERT!

**Zoro:** What? No I was just trying to make you stop fighting me so I could get back to beating the crap out of this guy. (points at America)

**America:** Well let's bring it!

Italy: More fighting?!

**Me:** Guys, come on. Please don't destroy the place. Don't destroy a little girl's home just because of our own selfish reasons.

**Zoro:** …

**Me:** Please!

**Zoro:** …

**Me:** PWEASE!

**Zoro:** … Pasta300 is right. I won't fight anymore.

**America:** Man! I was just getting ready to kick your ass!

**Zoro:** By dodging? Yeah right.

**America:** No … I was thinking more of (Knees Zoro in the stomach) This!

**Zoro:** (stumbles back) Why I oughta-

**Italy:** No! Don't fight again! I hate violence~!

**Haruhi:** Yeah, we need to focus on stopping those two power houses over there. (Watches Luffy and Natsu punch each other at the same time as Ed tries to break them up) Goku/Vegeta, much?

**Lucy: **(runs back to Pasta300) I'll hold them off for a while! I'll do the best I can!

**Maka:** Wait! Lucy!

**Lucy:** Open, Gate of the archer! Sagittarius!

**Sagittarius:** Hmph!

**Lucy:** Stop them! (points towards Luffy)

**Sagittarius:** Hmph! (shoots arrow at Luffy)

**Luffy:** (gets hit but the arrow but the arrow bounces back)

**Lucy:** Wait! What?!

**Luffy:** (turns towards Lucy) You do know that I'm rubber right?

**Lucy:** But-(turn towards Sagittarius) Sagittarius! Your arrow wasn't sharp enough!

**Sagittarius:** Wha?!

**Lucy:** Nevermind- Return (Sagittarius returns to the key) Alright then, open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!

**Me:** No! Don't use Aquarius! She's-!

**Aquarius:** (appears) What do you want?!

**Lucy:** Please could you attack those two boys over there?

**Aquarius:** Why should I? You interrupted my date … again!

**Lucy:** (Gets on knees) Please! Please!

**Happy:** Aye! Please, fish lady!

**Italy:** Did you say Fish lady?!

**America:** Wow! It's a mermaid!

**Aquarius:** I said no! I won't help.

**Maka:** Please Aquarius!

**Aquarius:** Do I know you? And what's with that flat chest?

**Maka:** (growl) What'd you-?!

**Haruhi:** Just do as we say!

**Aquarius:** Hmm? Did you just order me?

**Haruhi:** Yeah I did! Whatcha gonna do about it?

**Aquarius:** Ugh!

**Me:** Haruhi! Don't get her mad!

**Aquarius:** What's your name little girl?

**Haruhi:** I'm no little girl but if you really want to know, my name is Haruhi; Haruhi Suzumiya.

**Aquarius:** I like you. You've got spunk.

**Haruhi:** Why thank you. So do you.

**Aquarius:** (smirks) What did you want, bunny girl?

**Lucy:** No! Only Gajeel calls me that! Not you too!

**Aquarius:** Well?

**Lucy:** Please stop those boys.

**Aquarius:** Fine, you owe me! (uses her water magic and makes a gigantic wave)

**Me:** No! She's flooding the place!

**Ed:** Water makes my auto mail rusty!

**Haruhi:** Whoa! It's a whirl Pool!

**Italy:** I surrender! I surrender! I surrender!

**Lucy:** You can't surrender to the water!

**Italy:** I-I can't?!

**Ed:** Everyone, hold your breath!

**Natsu:** No!

**Lucy:** What's wrong Natsu?!

**Natsu:** I don't feel good!

**Lucy:** You get motion sickness with whirl pools too?! (swims towards him) Hold on!

**Me:** How very inconvenient.

**Zoro:** Someone help me look for Luffy!

**Haruhi:** Why?

**Zoro:** Did you guys forget? He CAN'T SWIM!

**To be continued …**

* * *

**Me: **Hey everybody! For the sake of future chapters I think it would be very convenient to watch the anime: Baccano. But I have to warn you, if you aren't smart, don't watch it or if you can't handle seeing blood don't watch it. If you really like mafia stories and interesting scenes then I definitely prefer it. Here's a little summary:

Don't let nobody tell you there's no future in a life of crime, because some rackets can last forever. But we'll get around to all that immortality jazz later. A mafia turf war is raging on the mean streets of the Big Apple, a place where regular joes bounce between backdoor booze joints and the breadline. But this caper ain't about a simple gangland brawl. It's about hoods who can't seem to die proper after catching a bullet or five between the eyes. Sadistic hitmen and the dames they love, mad bombers going boom, monsters going bump, and soul sucking alchemists bootlegging an elixir of eternal life.

Just remember, Baccano ain't about beginnings and endings. It's about the twists and turns, bub. Paths don't cross in this story- They collide. Every Dick and Jane plays the lead and it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

**Haruhi:** That summary didn't tell me anything!

**Maka:** Actually it did. It's about a turf war, alchemists, and immortals.

**Haruhi:** But I wasn't paying attention that well!

**America:** Isn't that the anime that took place in my country?!

**Me:** Yep, it took place in the 1930s and some scenes were in the 2000s or a few were in the 1700s. But trust me it's actually great! And awesome! And when you see it, just so you know Claire is like my favorite character! So anyway if you want to see the official funimation trailer go to the website address below. And please, don't stop it at the beginning. Well that's all and …

**Everyone:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Me:** I hope I got the animes I wanted!

/watch?v=8hFe3Gr9U30


End file.
